Love Always Wins
by Gleek318
Summary: A different ending to the series that I think you will like. Please read and review tell me if it sucks.
1. Only Time

**Love Always Wins **

**Brian's POV **

"You didn't return then?" He asks me.

"I didn't return them." I couldn't.

"We don't need rings or vows to prove we love each other, we already know that." I know.

"You did it." He did.

"What?" He asks.

"Became, the best homosexual you could possible be."

He didn't say anything and I broke. I grabbed his neck and slammed my lips to his. I NEEDED to taste him. To feel him. To wrap myself around him, one last time.

He breaks the kiss and looks at me. We kiss again and move to the couch. We peel off each others clothes and kneel facing one another on the nice white couch. We make slow sensual love on said couch 3 times. He sucks me off and I do the same for him. We move to the bed and make love twice more. After wards I look down at him and brush the hair out of his eyes. He is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I sink down and hug him so tight neither of us can breathe.

After a few minutes I cautiously look up at the clock. Shit it's 11. I clear my throat and try to find my voice. "Justin, you missed your flight." I look at him, he's smiling.

"I know and I don't care." He says softly. I do not smile back.

"Justin I told you, you can't sacrifice your entire life to be with me." His smile fades and he snaps back at me.

"I am not sacrificing my life to be with you! I am gaining a life by staying with you! I can paint anywhere! But if I can't get wealth and success working where the man I love lives, I don't want wealth and success! All I want is you!" He says the last part slowly and caresses my cheek with his hand.

I grab his hand and intertwine out fingers. "Are you sure this is what you really and truly want?"

He smiles and so do I. "I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life." He answers. Then we kiss with extreme passion and fall asleep in each others embrace.

I wake up the next morning a happy man. Because I have the love of my life in my arms.


	2. Will you still marry me?

**CHAPTER 2 **

Justin stirs a bit, then looks up at me and smiles. "Hey you." he says and I smile back. "Hey." We kiss good morning and he looks me over then speaks.

"We should take a shower." I nod in agreement and he goes to get up. I grab his wrist and he looks back at me curiously. "What?" Then I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and shrug.

"I love you Justin." He smiles and so do I. Then he leans in and kisses me before speaking.

"I love you to Brian. Now come fuck me in the shower."

I laugh and say, "Yes dear" before getting up and joining him.

I am washing his back when I ask him, "So when should we tell everybody the big news?" He just laughs.

"I think they'll figure out I'm still here when they see me." I swat his ass.

"Not that big news you twat. About the wedding being back on." At that he turns around and looks up at me.

"Brian, I told you, we don't need rings or vows.." I cut him off,

"I know we don't need them, doesn't mean I don't still want them, I still want you." He blinks a few times.

"You do?" I smile down at him.

"Yes I do. Don't you?" He smiles back.

"Of course I want to marry you Brian, but I don't want you to sacrifice who you are to be with me." I shake my head.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me. I'm doing it because I am tired of nameless faceless tricks. I'm tired of staying out all night every night with people I don't give a shit about when I could be spending that time with the man I love more than life itself." He blinks at me.

"You've really thought this through huh?" I nod. We smile at each other and I speak again.

"So Mr. Taylor, would you please accept my hand in marriage?" His smile grows wider then he speaks. "That's Mr. Taylor-Kinney to you." We kiss for a long time then, we exit the shower, go to the bedroom, dress, and head to Liberty Diner. Something tells me there will be some questions, but I have Justin, so I don't care.


	3. Telling Debbie

**CHAPTER 3 **

**JUSTIN'S POV **

We stop outside the diner and Brian goes to get out. I grab his arm and turn him toward me. "Wait I just need to hear it one more time."

He smiles, grabs my chin, kisses me, then with our foreheads pressed together he says, "I love you Justin." I smile and relax. That is all he has every had to say to calm me.

"Ok lets go." I say, then we both get out and head for the diner. Hand in hand.

We walk in and it's the usual breakfast crowd, about 10 and we recognize all of them. And apparently they recognize us because they go silent and stare at us. Brian kisses my temple then whispers, "Stay here and wait for my signal." I nod in agreement and he sits in the back booth, facing me. Deb comes up to him, and since I am hiding doesn't see me.

"Hey baby," she says to Brian, "how ya holdin up?"

Brian smiles. "Pretty damn good Deb. I mean he and I are still so connected it's as if he is still here." Then he winks and I take that as my signal. I sneak up behind a very confused Deb and whisper in her ear, "Black coffee Deb?"

She turns around and starts to talk, "Take a seat hon… SUNSHINE!!" She then pulls me into a bin crushing hug. When she finally releases she speaks. "I thought you were leaving last night! What happened?"

I smile and reach into my messenger bag to find the spare wedding invitation I had. "That can all be explained later, first this."

She looks confused. "Honey whats…. OH MY GOD! THE WEDDINGS BACK ON!!" She says this loud enough for all the heads in the diner to turn and wait for an answer, so Brian gives them one. He stands up, snakes an arm around my back then announces to the diner.

"Yes it's true, the Taylor-Kinney nuptials are back on. This results in an applause from the whole diner and a, "Come here you assholes," followed by a bone crushing hug from Deb. When she lets us go we sit down, Brian laying across one side of the booth and me perched between his legs (where he keeps all of his most prized possessions) then he wraps his arms around my waist. Deb flips her order pad open and licks her pen.

"So what will the fiancés have? Before we get a chance to order the gang walks in and spots us.

This otta be a fun day.


	4. What does Michael think?

**CHAPTER 4**

**MICHAEL'S POV **

I walk in to the diner this morning with the guys. I figure I'll grab Brian's breakfast and head over to the loft where he is most likely drowning his sorrows over losing Justin to the big apple in Jim Beam and hard drugs.

Boy was I wrong.

We walk in and Emmet stops cold grabbing Ben, Ted and I.

" What is it Em?" I ask him.

He silently and with a teary happy face, points a finger to the back booth where Brian and Justin are smiling and waving at us.

Ted speaks, "Am I going crazy or is that real?" Em jumps up and down and runs to the couple squealing.

"BABY!!!" He pulls Justin up and gathers him in an air stealing hug. When he pulls away he speaks.

"I thought you left! What happened?"

By now Ted, Ben and I have reached them and hugged Justin as well. He just smiles at us.

"Why don't you guys take a seat?" We do so and Justin climbs into Brian's lap do to the cramped space.

"So.." Ben starts, "what's going on you two?" I haven't said a word since we walked in.

"Well, um you see you guys, Brian and I have talked about it and um.." Justin mumbles out Brian smacks him upside the head and finishes for him.

"What Justin is trying to say is, don't return the coffee makers and juicers just yet, the weddings back on."

H O L Y S H I T !!!!!


	5. Where oh where had Emmet's mind gone?

**CHAPTER 5 **

**EMMET'S POV **

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

"OH MY GOD HONEY REALLY?! The weddings back on?" Justin nods and smiles.

"Yes Emmet it's back on, and I'm serious about those gardenias. You didn't cancel them yet did you?"

I shook my head. "Honey I didn't even order them yet, and if the date hasn't changed there's just no time." He looks crushed and so do I. I know how much he wanted those god damn flowers.

Brian sees his face fall and reacts. "It's okay Sunshine, you know I love you, and we don't need a flowers to reinforce that." Justin smiles and kisses him briefly, "I know Brian, I know"

Are they not the cutest damned thing ever? Shit, if Brian could read my thoughts I'd be gasping for air on the ground right now.

"I'm sorry Justin, I really really am."

Brian shakes his head. "Sorry's bullshit Emmet just make sure Justin gets whatever else he wants." I nod. Somberly

"Absolutely honey, whatever he wants." I say trying to cheer myself and Justin up. I do get a smile out of him. "What? What did I say?"

"It's nothing just, I aleady have everything I want." Justin says, turning his head to stare at Brian who replies, "I feel the same way Sunshine."

All can think is AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

They kiss again and after a minute a simple little kiss turns to a make out session.

"Okay you two." I interrupt. They break their kiss and look at me.

"Even if you are very adora.. Hot. You must stop and tell us how this all came to be."

Brian gives me the infamous Kinney smirk and speaks.

"You see Emmet five years ago I was walking out of Babylon when this twinky little virgin starts toward me…" Justin's laughing and slap upside the head cuts him off.

"Oh Fuck you Kinney you know what I mean."

Justin settles into Brian's lap and they begin.

"Okay so Brian was in the kitchen drinking and I was in the bedroom packing….."


	6. Multiple Personalities

**Ted's POV **

"And the 2 princes lived happily ever after." I finished for them. Everyone giggled.

It really was a beautiful story. Even though I don't know either of them closely. Though me and Brian did get a bit closer during the cancer. But, I really only knew him through Michael. Justin was just, always there.

My point was even though I don't know either of them well, I know they're good for each other. And that's all that matters**. **

**----------------------------------------------**

**2 hours later Justin dials someone**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Daphne's POV **

" Hello?" I answered my phone without checking the caller ID first.

"Hello. How's my favorite fag hag doing this fine day?"

"JUSTIN! Hey, how's the big apple?"

"Don't know don't care. I'm staying in the Pitts, with Brian."

"You are? Yay! I really didn't want you to go!"

"Me either."

"Then why were you going to?"

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue."

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses."

"Me to. I just, can't live without Brian. Not only that but with out him, my art would have no inspiration whatsoever."

He and Brian are so good for each other. I know neither one would've been the same if Justin had left.

"So." Justin said. "You still wanna be my best man?"

It took me a second to register what he said then I spoke.

"THE WEDDINGS BACK ON? Oh that's fantastic! And of course I'll be your…. Wait, best man?"

I could practically hear him smiling.

"Yes best man. My mom said that if she couldn't walk me down the aisle she had to be my maid of honor."

"Okay but where do I tie in? Frankly this is all a bit confusing."

We both laughed then Justin spoke again.

"Daph if I'm going to get married, I'll need you up there supporting me like you always have."

Little fucker almost made me cry.

"Okay then I accept I will be your best man."

"Thank you so much Daph. For everything."

"What are best fiends for huh? So where are you? I can come see you."

"Well Daph um.. Now's not the best time you see Brian just got home, and um…"

"Christ I swear you two are part rabbit."

"So I'll talk, shit Brian hold on, stop licking my ear! I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah we'll talk later, you know after the fuck fest."

He didn't seem to be listening, for some reason he was distracted.

"What oh ok Daph bye."

"Bye."

He didn't hang up properly, but when I heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone I did.

It's nice to know things are finally back to normal.


	7. Mother Taylor

_I do not nor will I ever own QAF, these characters, or Dennis Leary's ASSHOLE_

**CHAPTER 7**

**JEN'S POV **

-----------------------------a LONG time later Brian made a call-----------------------------------

"I'm an asshole yo a yo e yo a yo e yo I'm an asshole, He's the worlds biggest asshole!"

I heard my ring tone (Debs doing) and when I realized who it was I nearly cried. "Hey Brian"

"Hey Jennifer. How you doing? " He asked me soothingly. It's only been a day and I already miss my son more than I could ever imagine. But, I bet what ever I'm feeling he's getting it three times as hard.

"Ok you?" I finally managed to answer.

"Nervous you may want to sit down." He said.

"Is something wrong? Is Justin ok? Are you ok? What's going on?" I was in full on panic mode.

"No Jennifer everyone's fine but this does have to do with Justin. Just sit down please." I obliged his request and he started talking.

"Jen I want to ask you a serious question………. Do your son and I still have your parental permission to marry?"

My heart stopped. Partly because I was astounded at the words that had just come out of Brian Kinney's mouth and partly because Justin was suppost to be in New York.

"Um, of course Brian, but isn't it a little late? I mean Justin is in New York right?"

Then he laughed. He actually laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing but, here let me put you on speaker."

"Ok." I waited for a little while before the most familiar voice in the world came over the receiver.

"Hey mom how's it going?" JUSTIN! He was still here! He didn't leave!!!

"Justin! Oh my god you stayed! Wait, why did you stay?"

"Just couldn't stay away from Brian I guess." He joked.

Then Brian mumbled something that sounded like 'aww Sunshine couldn't stand to be without the most beautiful cock in all the land.' following what sounded like a slap to the arm and a 'Brian shut the fuck up!' from Justin.

"Lets pretend you didn't hear that ok mom?"

"Fine by me. So… does this mean what I think it means?"

"You still want to be my maid of honor mom?"

"EEEEEK! I'd LOVE to son! Now I would offer to drop by but I assume a phone call to the mother didn't require clothes?"

Then they did the cutest thing ever and said "BYE MOM" in unison with an "IN LAW" added from Brian.

"Wait, take me off speaker but don't hang up I just want to have a word with Brian."

They did as I asked and took me off speaker. When I had Brian alone I spoke.

"You just listen and you listen good. I know I don't have to but I feel this needs to be said. You treat him right okay? You two have been through a hell of a lot and I don't want to see you go and fuck it all up got it?"

"I got it Jen. I promise I won't hurt him."

"I know. Bye son in law."

"Bye mom in law."


	8. A message for the asshole

**CHAPTER 8**

**Jen's POV **

A little while after hanging up with Brian I made a call of my own.

"_You have reached the phone of Craig Taylor leave me a message after the beep." _

**BEEP **

"Oh well hello Craig, listen I just have something I am DYING to tell you. Do you remember that 21 year old, blond, gay man named Justin Taylor. You know the son you disowned? And of course you remember Brian Kinney, his lover. Now I don't know if you got it, but out of the kindness of his heart our son sent you an invitation somewhere. What was that for again, oh yes his wedding! Now I distinctly remember you calling me up out of fury when you received it, that by the end of the call you were elated because I told you the wedding had been canceled.

"Bet you remember now huh? Well I am calling to tell you that the wedding is BACK ON! That's right your son is marrying the MAN of his dreams this weekend and there is NOTHING you can do to stop it!

"This is also a warning, if you come to the wedding, there will be a very pissed off Italian women, and all of her friends and family ready to beat the shit out of you if you try to ruin this day. Do NOT cal me back and I hope you burn in hell you BIG MAN!"

Than I slammed the phone shut and left for Debs. Now THAT felt GOOD!!!

***Just thought I'd throw in a little craig bashing for good measure. It seemed only appropriate Jen be the one with the bat.* *3 more chapters til the end please R&R***


	9. You ready blondie?

**CHAPTER 9 **

Justin Taylor was standing in his dressing room at Pittsburgh First Congregational. He was looking in the full length mirror smoothing his Armani Tux over his chest.

It was finally here. The best day of his life. The day he took Brian Kinney's hand in not-so-holy-matrimony.

There was a knock at his door and he turned just in time to see his best friends head poke through, her hands covering her eyes.

"You descent?" She asked mockingly. "Not sneaking in a quick pre-wedding fuck?"

"Oh damn Brian she caught us." Justin teased. She uncovered her eyes and came all the way in shutting the door behind her.

"Smartass." Justin stuck out his tongue which got an 'oh very mature look' out of Daphne.

"So," she asked, "How do I look?" She twirled, sporting her very own Vera Wang female tux. Similar to the one Mel wore at her and Lind's wedding.

"Very masculine. And how about the groom? How to I look?" Daphne nodded her head approvingly. "Do you realize the last time anyone saw you in a tux was prom?"

Justin nodded. "Daph do you remember today's date?" He asked.

Daphne thought a while and then gasped. "No way! I didn't even realize! What with the wedding and Brian's birthday yesterday I completely forgot! Has it really been 5 years since then?"

"And I still don't remember." Justin stated. "But, Brian and I decided that we would the day I would never remember with the day I would never forget."

"Aww" Daphne cooed. "Now are you sure you know what your doing? I mean you can still go the straight way. I'm available."

Justin smiled. "Hm tempting, but I think I will stay right where I am."

"I'm happy you got what you wanted Justin."

"Thanks Daph."

They hugged briefly and Daphne spoke.

"So you ready?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Perfect, lets go!"

They joined hands and walked up to the doors of the church to meet Jen and Deb. (Who were also clothed in Vera Wang tux's)

Justin kissed Daphne's cheek and handed her off to his mom, whom he also kissed. Debbie gave him a hug and they got in their formation and waited for Brian.

Justin let out a deep breath, suddenly everything became real, he was actually marrying Brian, and he couldn't be happier.

_**Meanwhile in Brian's dressing room………..**_


	10. How bout you Kinney?

_**Sorry this took so long, I hope you enjoy the rest of my story! **_

**CHAPTER 10 **

"Now I never thought I'd live to see the day that Brian-fucking-Kinney got hitched." Mikey said to his best friend.

Brian was smoothing his Armani tux over his chest while Michael stood next to him with his Vera Wang, men's department tux.

"Yeah well I never thought I would live past 30. So I guess we're all wrong sometimes." Brian responded. He was talking, but his mind wasn't really in the conversation. It was on the beautiful blond man that was currently waiting for him at the church doors.

"Espically married AND monogamous! How'd Justin swing that?"

"I don't think he's even realized it yet." Brian responded with a huff. This confused Michael.

"Wait what? He doesn't know? That would mean he didn't ask you to… OMG you gave it up by YOURSELF! He didn't convince you to?"

"Nope he didn't have to. I didn't need them. After I got him back post-fiddler they started to thin out. But after the cancer they thinned even more. Then he went to L.A. and they picked up, which is what made him move out. But, after Babylon hey just stopped. That's why I didn't follow that stripper. I didn't want to."

"Wow." Michael said shell shocked. He had assumed Justin had made some great promise to Brian to get him to cease tricking. He had never thought Brian had just given it up.

"Don't need them huh?"

"Nope. All I ever want, need, and crave, is him." Brian said with a slight smile, even though he sounded extremely lezbionic.

"Then lets go satisfy your craving" Mikey said. Then he opened the door to Brian's dressing room and they joined hands walking towards the church doors.

When they reached the doors Brian released Mikey's hand and took Justin's.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey stud." Justin blushed.

"Well good luck you two." Mikey said. "Is a cheek kiss allowed Justin?"

Justin smiled and nodded. "Just no lip on lip action, that's reserved for me."

Mikey nodded and kissed Brian on the cheek before joining his mother.

So now they were all in place.

Ring Bearer: Gus, front and center

Flower Girl: Molly, next to Gus

Grooms Party-

Best Man: Michael behind Gus

Maid of Honor: Deb behind Molly

Grooms Party-

Best Man: Daphne behind Michael

Maid of Honor: Jen behind Deb

Groom-

Brian behind Daphne

Justin behind Jen

"So you ready Justin?" Brian whispered.

"Just one last pre-wedding kiss?" Justin pleaded.

Brian smiled and kissed his fiancé.

"No second thoughts Brian?"

"No second thoughts Justin."

"Then lets get started." An eaves-dropping Jen said.

She then signaled the men by the doors. They were opened and the ceremony began.


	11. Husband and Husband

_**The eleventh and final chapter! Ugh it's FINALLY over! Sorry to all of those that begged for this. I know it took long and I hope it was worth the wait! **_

**CHAPTER 11 **

"Do you Justin Taylor, take Brian Kinney to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, not even using death as an excuse to part?"

"I do." Justin said, chocking back tears, gazing deeply into Brian's eyes.

"Do you Brian Kinney take Justin Taylor to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, not even using death as an excuse to part?"

"You bet your ass I do." Brian said smiling. This caused Justin's Sunshine to, if at all possible, grow brighter.

"If anyone here as any reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Father Tom said to the room.

"Nobody say a word or I'll rip your balls off." Justin announced, never tearing his gaze from Brian.

"Than by the power vested in me by the state of Pennsylvania I now pronounce you not-so-legally married. You may now kiss your man."

Everybody expected the two men to kiss in a way that would force Lindz to cover Gus's eyes, but they didn't.

Instead they kissed and embraced in a way the group had never seen before. This moment was full of not lust, but pure love. There was absolutely no sex in this kiss. It was full of delicate passion.

After about a minute the kiss broke and the men turned toward their family.

"I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Taylor-Kinney."

Everyone applauded. For a full minute the church was full of hoots and hollers and cheers.

When all was settled, Brian spoke to the group. "Justin and I would like you to know how happy we are that you all came to our wedding. You are all welcome to attend the reception, but we will not be there."

"What?" Deb asked. "But it's YOUR reception! What about the cake! And the presents! And your first dance?!"

"Now now Deb, that can all be taken care of when we return, but right now we have a plane to catch." Brian said, eyeing Justin. This was all news to him.

"Brian. Where are we going?"

"Japan."

"Japan?!" Deb screeched. "Why Japan!?"

Now Emmet piped up. " Wait, your not going for the…"

"Golden Gardenias." Justin finished. "Damn I love you," He said before kissing Brian.

The boys started back down the aisle and now it was Jen's turn to talk.

"They're leaving! Come on you guys grab it and throw!"

"What the F-" was all Brian could get out before the rice shower Jen had just unleashed came raining down on him and Justin. All Justin could do was laugh.

They ran straight into the limousine with cans tied to the back and a rainbow sign on the trunk that had 2 interlocking male symbols and the words 'Just Married' on it.

Then they were off to the airport.

To get on a plane.

For their honeymoon.

In Japan.

To get the flowers that Justin wanted.

All because Brian loves him and he loves Brian.

They were now married and starting their lives together.

And NEITHER of them would have it any other way!


End file.
